Business Before Pleasure
Business Before Pleasure is a comic story drawn by Tony Strobl. It features Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, as well as the debuts of Old Man Dripple, Mr Guff, two unnamed lawyers and Butch. Synopsis This Synopsis is very long and needs shortening. Please help out! Inside the Elm City Bank, two men are speaking to the manager. They explain that their client is in the Bahamas and needs more money. However, to the two men's surprise, the bank manager explains that the bank have cancelled any procedures like that, and if he needs money, he has to collect it himself. The bank manager then proceeds to fire the men. However, while the two men walk away, they realise that the bank manager has done them a favour. They drive off out of Elm City. Back in Duckburg, Donald and the triplets are getting in the car for their vacation when the two men drive past, shocked at Donald. They further their plot idea because of him. Then, after whispering their plot, they drive in front of Donald's driveway. Donald gets out his car and complains; the men want to talk to him. Huey, Dewey and Louie get impatient. But, then the men give Donald $100 so they can pick up some clothes at a shop. Then, on the way there, Donald explains the plan to the triplets. It's as follows: the lawyers want Donald to "stand in" for a rich client in some money matter. The triplets are amazed. Huey asks Donald if he used to live there, and Donald explains how no one would recognise him now. And, in the distance, the two men chuckle to themselves and explain that as soon as they get the loot, they'll scram! Donald gets the money and takes it to the men on the outskirts of town. But, before he gives them the money, he gets distracted by a hill. He tells his nephews about a game they used to play up there: Roll-a-Log. … the town grouch!]] He gets on the log and starts rolling it, and then says the line "I think I'll sort of miss Old Man Dripple… the town grouch!" The nephews want to know who he was, and in a shed in the distance, the two men think he's goofing off. Donald tells the triplets about him, and then rolls down the hill. "... When did you get back in town"?]] He ends up in the front garden of Old Man Dripple, and is instantly recognised. The two men realise the mistake they've made and run away! Donald goes away, but gets distracted again. This time by where he used to play ball, but when he gets there, he is interrupted by Mr Guff. Then the two men run by and are arrested. Donald clears everything up with the police, and then him and his nephews go on holiday. References *The story takes place in Duckburg and Elm City. Donald Duck used to live in the latter city in the days of his “early boyhood”. Behind the scenes This story was first printed in 1962 in Donald Duck #85. It was also printed in English in the Australian Donald Duck #76. Category:Stories Category:1962 stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Old Man Dripple stories Category:Mr Guff stories Category:1962 Butch stories Category:Elm City Lawyers stories Category:Tony Strobl stories Category:Elm City Policeman stories